BitterSweet
by DaTenshi Yuki
Summary: Ikuto became an FBI, wanting to make a difference in the world and bring justice to those who abuse their power to harm the weak. As a result, he has no time for love or anything like that. But when his little sister brought home a friend over, he wondered if he should change his mind about that. Amuto fic. Some characters have OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story, however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

 **Another story! It's a little bit more dark though so be warned. I'm not good with these types of genre either but I wanted to try it out and see where it goes.**

 **Warning: a bit of OOCness with some characters.**

"Tsukiyomi!"

The said young man with dark blue hair and midnight blue eyes turned around and was face to face with his chief.

"Have you made any progress to the case yet?" The chief sighed as he combed through his hair in frustration.

The man shook his head

"Four victims in three months. I want you to solve this murder case since you're the best in our force, you understand me?!"

The younger man nodded, "Yes, chief."

The chief walked away after that and left his younger subordinate to his own device.

When the younger man saw his superior officer was nowhere to be seen, he left out a big sigh as he looked over the file with futile.

Four murders by the same killer: bloody, violent and downright gruesome. Profile says that the killer goes after wealthy men in Japan around the ages of 18 – 25. Another thing is that the killer doesn't hold on to its victims for more that three days before he kills him off.

"Dang, Ikuto. They're giving you that case?" The blue hair man looked up to see his brunette best friend, Souma Kukai.

Ikuto leaned back in his chair, "They want it solved asap. It wouldn't be such a rushed case if this was a regular citizen but all these victims were high profile individuals so the higher ups are barking at the chief's ass to get it done."

Kukai nodded in understanding, "Well, you are the best in the force." And he as well, leaned in to see that case.

The blue-haired man was already sure what he was going to see, as he have seen it many times. The victims were all beheaded like execution style. Besides the blunt force trauma to the head, there is not a single mark on the body to suggest any sexual assault or torture before his death. None of the victims have any mark on their body.

Why?

That is the question that needs to be answered in order to understand the killer and find him.

"Man, the kill is just brutal. You don't see so many people chopping up heads these days. The killer has got to have some skills with the swords because these cuts were pretty clean."

"I thought about that too but with no evidence, we don't even know what type of sword was used to kill them so there's not much to go on. I went through all the museums and artifact stores to see if any of them sold any swords four months ago but that's a dead end."

Kukai picked up another picture of the crime scene as he said, "Well, I can help you with the case if you want. Even if you are the best in the force, it's good to have another set of eyes, don't you think?" he grinned.

Smiling he answered, "sure, but you have to ask the chief."

Before his could say anything further, his phone rang and the name that popped up made him smiled as he answered it.

"Hey-"

Onii-chan! Do you know what time it is? I'm starving! Where are you?!" The man flinched at the tone of the voice on the other end of the phone and looked at the clock on the wall.

8:00 pm.

Shit!

"Sorry Utau, I'll be right there!" he said as he grabbed his jacket and seeing that he will have the time to clean his desk, turned to his friend and said, "Sorry I have a dinner date with my sister, can you just put my files neatly for me. I don't plan to do any work tonight." And with that he dashed out the car.

Kukai shook his head in amusement as he saw his friend leaving.

He ran to his car and drove as fast as he could –within speed limit, of course- to the location of where he was going to meet up and with whom.

Parking his car, he walked across the street and immediately broke into a grin when he saw blonde hair.

"Utau!" he called out and the said girl turned to the sound of the voice and ran to the blue haired man.

"Onii-chan!" she called and ran to hug the man. Ikuto opened his arms to welcome the girl.

"Hey blondie, haven't seen you in a while." He greeted as they let go of their embrace. Ikuto held the door out for his sister as she went inside. The waitress led them to the table and leave them be to look through the menu.

"How's work? I've been hearing the news about this killer who goes after wealthy kids."

Ikuto shook his head and answered her, "It's work related things so I can't talk about it in details but most of what they saw on television was what we have as evidence so far. No new clues have come up yet."

Their waitress came back and asked whether or not if they were ready to order. After given their order and waiting for the food they continued to talk about Utau's university life.

It was Utau's second year at Seiyo University studying music. Her dream is to become a pop idol and to go see the world hoping to inspire people with her songs and voice.

Ikuto is about six years older than her and studied criminal justice during his college years. After solving many difficult cases in a short amount of time, he was promoted to be in the FBI and has been part of the team for about a year.

Utau is his little sister and the only immediate family he had left when their parents were killed in a car accident.

"It's pretty fun. I made a lot of friends in my music classes and especially one in general. Her name is Amu."

"Amu? No last name?"

Utau thought about it for a moment and shook her head, "I never asked, mainly because she just sat next to me and asked me if she could be my partner for a duet."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow, "You sure she's just not buttering you up to help her get a good grade?"

The blonde chuckled, "She can hold her own vocal _and_ she's a second year, so that means the professor actually approve of her."

Seiyo University has very harsh and strict grading criteria in their fine arts program. As their professors say, the entertainment business and the art industry is a tough world. As a result, first year students in the university go through hell in their first year to try to get into their second year. If they do not have the grade to make it, they are automatically kicked out of the program. And to get the grade, the professor has to see if they are fit to get it.

With Utau's vocal abilities and daily practice since she was five, she goes through the criteria with ease and because of that, other students try to mooch off her by pretending to be her friend to get a good grade for themselves.

"Well, if you say she's a real friend, then bring her along next time so we can get dinner together."

Utau's face brightened up, "Okay!"

* * *

The coldness of the room set his senses on high and the only thing he can hear is the water dripping from a pipe somewhere in the room.

The only source of light in the room was a light bulb that is right on top of the seated individual as his red-blooded eyes looked around the room, hoping to find a way to escape.

He body trembled, as he could find no source to make his escape and suddenly the door to the room opened and the figure walked in.

"Please! Spare me! I-I'll give you money and anything else, so please!"

The figure hovered over the scared individual tied up in a complicated knot over a chair. His face was dripping with blood from a blunt trauma dealt in his head.

"Spare you?" the figure sneered, as it sheathed a sword and leveled it at the man's neck purposely making a small cut to the point it bled.

"Please! I already told you everything you need to know! Please!" But the figure didn't hear his plea though it did stopped moving his sword as the man cried, "Why are you doing this to me?!"

The figure stopped moving for a while and the terrified man thought he was safe until it brought the sword up, "Because you brought this on to yourself," and swung it down.

 **Whoo! It's been a good long time since I've updated. Hopefully, I'll have the time to write as much as I can. This is my first time writing a crime romance story so if I misinterpret anything, I do apologize in advance.**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter and look forward to the next one!**

 **DaTenshi Yuki**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story, however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

"This time, it seems the unsub tied our victim up." Kukai noted as he and Ikuto looked over the dead body out by Seiyo Bay. Opening up the file, the brunette read, "The victim was Takumi Junichiro. He was reported missing two days ago by his parents. The victim's father is a stock broker while the mother is a well known advocate against prostitution."

Ikuto nodded as his glove covered hand and a flashlight on the other tried to look for any other signs of torture. There were none; just marks from being tied up tightly. He then looked over to the other part of the pile next to the body.

It was the victim's severed head.

"Judging by the lack of blood in this area, I think we can assume that the killer has a secondary location of killing them." Ikuto exclaimed as he stood up from his position.

Kukai sighed, "The killer only kept the victim for two days. You think he's evolving? And that fast?"

The blue haired man furrowed his eyebrows a bit and looked over Kukai, "Well, we have to start somewhere." He turned off his flashlight and gave a curt nodded to the forensics, telling them that they were done with inspecting the crime scene.

Ikuto hoped that whatever they didn't find right now could be found when the lab examined the new body.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed with exhaustion. Kukai looked over at him and gave a solemn face, "Sorry to call you out here when you were having dinner with your sister."

Ikuto recalled the face Utau made when his phone rang. She was really trying to do her best to support him. Ever since he was in the FBI and she at university, they barely had time for a family dinner. Ikuto apologized repeatedly to his sister but had said that he'll try to get a weekend off from his boss to spend some time with her. That had cheered her up a bit and they went their separate ways, with her hanging out with her newfound friends.

"It's okay, we resolved the issue." With that said, they both head to the car and drive back home. There was no point going back to the office until the lab results are out.

Ikuto was driving while Kukai was looking over the files again. After a while, he decided to rest a bit and talked to Ikuto, "So, how's Utau?"

"She's doing good." Ikuto said as he pressed on the break due to the incoming red light, "Made a few friends; I'm hoping they are genuine about her though."

Kukai nodded as he heard a bit about Utau's previous so-called friends. "I kind of missed her. Remember back then when we were kids and she used to call me onii-chan too? She stopped calling me that now." At that, he clutched his heart in mock hurt.

The blue haired man rolled his eyes and hit accelerate when the lights turned green, "She's grown up, what do you expect?"

Kukai chuckled, "Yeah."

After Ikuto dropped Kukai to the office so that he could drive back home in his own car, he made his way back to his own home. It was almost 9 p.m. He thought he should just shower and go to bed and get ready for the day early tomorrow.

After parking his car and walking upstairs to his apartment, his ears perked up at the sound of laughter coming from inside his apartment. His eyes widened and he slowly and stealthily opened the door when he heard someone from the inside saying, "Who's there?"

"Amu, what's wrong?"

Recognizing that the latter's voice belonged to Utau, Ikuto opened the door and peered into the living room.

"Onii-chan!" Utau happily greeted as she stood up from the couch and ran to her brother.

"Why are you here Utau?" he said in a surprising tone as Utau ran to give her brother a hug.

"To surprise you of course." Utau let go of their embrace and took Ikuto by the hand and led him to the area with a couple of people sitting there.

"Come on! Let me introduce to you the friends I was talking about."

Ikuto's eyes immediately scanned the group by the couch and his eyes landed on a pair of golden ones with pink hair.

Ikuto didn't know whether it was just him or not, but the way the eyes were looking at him seemed to be amused.

"Hello, you must be Ikuto. We heard so much about you from Utau." Ikuto broke off eye contact with the pinkette and looked to the other side to see two people looking alike with purple hair. The girl next to the boy who spoke giggled, "You just gave Utau away."

Utau pouted and blushed, "Geez, Nagi, you didn't have to tell him that."

Looking over to her brother and then to her friends, she introduced each one of them in the order from the left to the right, "Onii-chan, this is Nagihiko and next to him is his twin sister, Nadeshiko and next to her," Utau pointed at the pinkette sitting by the couch, "Is Amu."

Ikuto bowed his head a bit as he said, "Thank you all for coming and being Utau's friend."

"Onii-chan!" Utau exclaimed with a pout.

The purple haired girl, Nadeshiko, chuckled, "No worries at all. We're sorry for intruding. Utau told us that she didn't know what time you'll be coming home so we decided to stay with her in case she wanted to go back to the dorm later if you weren't going to be here. Nagi brought his car here."

The blue haired man gave a stern look to his blonde sister, "Why didn't you just go back to the dorm? It's too dangerous at night."

Utau pouted and she scrunched her face up as if she was about to cry.

"Don't yell at your sister like that. It's just that she misses you."

Ikuto looked up at the pinkette who smiled at him, "Utau always talks about you and brag about how you're the best in your group."

"Amu!" Utau launched to her and hugged her middle as she said, "I'll forgive you for ratting my feelings out like that but, "she looked at her brother and said, "I'm sorry Onii-chan."

Ikuto sighed as he walked over to his sister and patted her head, "It's okay. I'm sorry as well for what happened at dinner. I promise I'll make it up to you." As he said this, he looked up at the pinkette who smiled at him and then return her attention to Utau, "I think we should leave now Utau. We have to wake up early tomorrow for Eri- sensei's vocal class and Nadeshiko and Nagihiko have to go to early practice for their upcoming competitions."

Utau nodded as she got up off the floor and hugged her brother while she smiled and said, "I'll see you next time Onii-chan."

Everyone filed out the door one by one as Ikuto thanked them for taking care of his sister, earning another blush from the blonde. The pink haired girl was the last one out but before she left she looked over at Ikuto and said, "Good night."

After showering and brushing his teeth, Ikuto laid on his bed. Sighing in bliss he looked up at the ceiling. His mind suddenly went to the pinkette and that made him confused. She was pretty, no doubt about it. And from how Utau clung onto her, it was safe to say that the pinkette is genuine with Utau in terms of friendship.

But something about the pinkette gnawed at him.

Thinking for a few more minutes he decided he should just go to sleep. Maybe being on the job for too long dulled his senses and he just need to feel refresh.

As long as Utau loved her friends, he won't question any of them.

With that thought, he turned off the lights and went to bed.

* * *

"Yo bartender, I'd like three shots of vodka." A man with dark chocolate hair said as he held up three fingers.

"Akira, slow down on the drinks. We just got here." The guy on his right said with a look of concern.

"Relax, Sora, I can handle it. I'm out here to have fun after all!" he said as he chugged the vodkas as soon as the bartender poured it in front of him.

The red headed guy named Sora shook his head.

After smacking his lips, Akira yelled out, "I'm going to find a hot chick tonight and fuck her!"

As soon as he said that, his eyes landed on a curvy figure in a red dress. The figure came over to sit at the bar on the left side of him.

She had dark hair and pretty eyes. The smell of her perfume was intoxicating.

Sora, seeing where his friend was eyeing at, patted him on his shoulder and went to find the rest of their friends.

Licking his lips, Akira signaled for the bartender "Get this babe a drink." The girl looked up at him, making the man winked at her and said, "It's on me. What's your name sweetheart?"

* * *

The first crack of sunlight hit the window, landing its bright ray in to Ikuto's eyes.

Damn it! He forgot to pull the curtains together last night before going to bed. Opening one eye he looked at the timer on his nightstand: 6:32 A.M.

He grunted in annoyance. He's got another hour and a half before he really needed to get up so he turned on his side and bundled up underneath his warm covers for that extra hour rest.

The peacefulness was short-lived, however, when his phone vibrated.

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, he turned over and grabbed the phone to look at the name of the caller.

"What Kukai?" he said in a terse voice.

"Sheesh, good morning to you too. You think I WANT to wake you up like this?" he said as he yawned on the other side of the call.

Sighing, he mellowed out his attitude and said, "What do you want?"

"There's been another missing person."

That statement alone got him out of bed quicker than a heartbeat.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story, however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

"Kukai!" Ikuto called as he got inside the room.

Kukai gave him a curt nod before the bluenette asked, "Is he a suspect?"

"Yeah, since he was the last person to be seen with her."

"Are you sure it's our guy? The unsub has only been killing men before."

"Aside from gender she's a high profile individual being the daughter of a real estate mogul. We can't take any chances. And if this is our guy we have to find the unsub fast before her body comes up in two days."

"I told you! I didn't do it!" Akira slammed his cuffed wrist down on the table as he yelled at the detective interrogating him.

"Akira-san, we didn't say you did. We only want to know what you were doing last night."

"I told you! We went out for drinks, she went to the bathroom and when I went to look for her, she wasn't in the bathroom anymore and I left home after that!"

" _Saaya."_

" _You're too pretty to be out here all alone."_

 _Giggling, the girl batted her eyelashes as she said, "Thank you." With that, they talked the night away._

 _After taking a few more shots, the girl decided to use the bathroom first before following the man back to his home._

" _I'd take it you're bringing her home tonight!"_

 _Akira turned around and grinned at Sora, "Damn straight I am!"_

" _We're going to go back to the dorm first then, don't have too much fun tonight!" he said as he and the rest of their pals pushed through the crowd to get to the exit._

 _After waiting for a couple of minutes, Akira decided to get a few more shots from the bar and looking around the rest of the club. The shots were starting to kick in and he felt his eyes rolling in the back of his head._

 _He blinked and tried to stay focus as much as possible. The dark haired man looked at his watch. He didn't even know how long she had been in there for. Then again, girls take longer in the bathroom for some reason so he decided to wait._

 _After waiting for another ten minute, he decided to go check on her, but being a guy of course he couldn't go in._

 _A blond hair girl came out of the bathroom and he asked, "Excuse me? Could you check if there's a girl about my shoulder height with dark hair and in a red dress?"_

 _The girl rose an eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure I was the only one in the bathroom. Let me check." She went back in quickly and then came out a couple seconds later. "Yeah, no one is in any of the bathrooms."_

" _Oh, thank you." He said and the girl left._

 _Akira gritted his teeth. Damn it! He got played! What the hell?!_

 _There was no time left at the bar and he had to get back home to get up for class the next day. Fucking hell!_

 _He walked and maneuvered out of the club and into the open air. After calling a cab, he lit up a cigarette and waited for his ride home._

 _What a night. If he tells this to the guys, they're never going to let it go. Bastards are going to tease him for a long while._

 _There's no point in agonizing over it though. He's just going to sleep it off and deal with questions of his non-existence sex night tonight._

"We have to go over the footage in the bar to see if she encountered anyone else before she was with the suspect." Ikuto said to Kukai as they come neared the bar.

* * *

The bar was empty since it was three in the afternoon. The staffs were inside cleaning up the place so that they'd be ready to open in a couple of hours.

Kukai knocked on the wooden door and walked inside. All the staffs' eyes were on them and both the bluenette and the brunette showed their badges to one of the staff, a girl with orange pigtails, "We need to speak to the owner of the place."

The girl smiled and said, "Yaya will get Kairi!" Both detectives were confused with the third-person statement but nonetheless stayed where they were when the girl brought out a man with dark green hair and glasses, "How can I help you two detectives?"

Ikuto took the lead and said, "We need to take a look at your footages from last night. The person we're looking for is missing and she was last seen at this bar."

"Okay" the man said and led them to the back room where all the surveillance televisions were installed.

When they got out, they had a handful of recorded tapes they would have to go through. When they got back to their car, Kukai turned to Ikuto, "You should go to our victim's university to see if there was anyone close with her."

Ikuto nodded his head, "What university is it?"

Kukai took out his cellphone to look over the notes he posted down, "Uh, Seiyo University."

* * *

"Onii-chan!" Utau called out as Ikuto smiled.

"Hey sis!" he greeted as they hugged each other.

"What are you doing here? I'm surprised you came." The blonde said as she hugged him again after.

Ikuto chuckled as he hugged her back but then he gave her a serious face as he asked, "Utau, do you know a girl called Yamabuki Saaya?"

Utau widened her eyes; "The whole school is talking about it right now. I know who she is but we never talked to each other before. She's in my vocal class. Is she alright, Onii-chan?"

"We're trying to find some lead right now. Do you know who she hangs out with?"

At that, the girl rolled her eyes, "She has a friend group who are dedicated to some blonde prince. I don't know their names and they're not in our vocal class so I can't help you there."

Ikuto nodded as he took in all the information. "It's okay, I'll find some way." Then he gave her one last hug and said, "Go do whatever you have to do. We can get dinner later when you're done."

Utau beamed at the idea and she skipped to her next class. Ikuto looked over his blonde little sister and realized he should've asked her where admissions office was. Cursing him, he took out his phone to get the map of the campus out. When he saw the layout, he cursed even more that he was on the other side of the campus and Kukai took the car with him to follow another lead.

With no other choice but to walk there, he took in the direction where the map was leading him. He should have looked where he was going but realized too late when his foot got caught on an uneven pavement and fell over…on top of someone else.

"It hurts you asshole!"

Ikuto eyes widened when he saw bright pink hair. The person looked up and eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Utau's brother?"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow at that and respond, "Utau's friend?" He stood up and offered a hand to the pinkette, "Sorry about that. I should have looked where I was going."

The pinkette took the hand, "It's okay; I take half the blame for it."

"From the way you cursed, it sounded like it was all my fault," Ikuto smirked as he said with a teasing tone.

The pinkette blushed and fidgeted with her hands as she said, "Slip of the tongue but it did hurt. Where are you going anyway?"

At that question, Ikuto responded and then realized that he forgot her name. The pinkette raised an eyebrow and laughed, "I am shook, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I can't believe you didn't remember my name when we only met last night."

A pink blush dusted over his cheeks as he rubbed his neck, "Sorry, we met when I was really too tired to think."

The pinkette nodded as she offered her right hand, "You can call me Amu, and I can bring you to the admissions office since I'm free anyway."

Ikuto smiled, "That would be great."

Walking towards the destination with Amu leading the way, Ikuto couldn't help but take a second look at the pinkette.

At first glance, he couldn't help but think she was beautiful. Sure, she was a few years younger than him but she had an air of maturity that made Ikuto felt like she wasn't a typical college student. He was used to Utau's personality of cheerfulness and somewhat reckless acts of partying from her freshman year.

But then again, he has only met her last night and interacted with her just now so he could be off, as was the case when she cursed at him before.

"You sure know how to be subtle, Ikuto."

Ikuto realized that he had been staring at her while he was thinking and saw the coy look in Amu's eyes.

Blushing at being caught, he rubbed his neck but then gave a response that would turn the tables on her, "Sorry Amu, I was just thinking about how different you were last night compared to today. You gave off a very cool vibe and then did a one-eighty."

It was Amu's turn to blush, "I! Well!"

"Well, I guess we're even," Ikuto smirked again, causing the pinkette to glare at him but the look only served to make him laugh for some reason.

The pinkette rolled her eyes, "Am I really that funny?" she asked in a bored tone.

The blue haired man covered his mouth, "Your glares don't look convincing."

Huffing, the pinkette said, "Now I know what Utau meant about you not taking her serious sometimes when she is!"

Ikuto smiled as he said, "I know when she's serious; I just like to tease her sometimes because it's so easy to; just like you."

"Keep teasing me and I'll retract my offer of helping you." She smirked at him, "We're still not halfway through there yet."

Bringing his hands up to show his sign of surrender he walked side by side with the pinkette as he said, "You're a pretty cool girl to be with. I was a little skeptical at first of your intentions when Utau brought you and your other friends over."

Seeing that Amu raised an eyebrow at that statement, Ikuto elaborated. After the explanation, the pinkette nodded with understanding and looked up at the sky as she said, "Yeah, I understand what you mean. It's a very cut throat industry so people would do anything to get to the top."

Ikuto let that last statement of hers sink through to try to understand what she meant but then she looked at him and smiled, "I'll protect Utau at school, so don't worry too much about it."

The blue haired man smiled back, "Thanks Amu."

* * *

"Okay, so Yamabuki Saaya is in her second year at Seiyo University and plays the piano. I've talked with her friends and they said nothing was going on with Saaya at all and she didn't seem to act differently out of the ordinarily." Ikuto explained to his brunette partner as he poured a cup of milk, "They also said she was just trying to make life better for herself after some family problems at home. What ever happened to her apparently changed her entire personality. She went from snobby and egotistical to an empathetic and compassionate person, was what I quote."

"Wow, must've been some family drama." Kukai exclaimed, "What was it?"

Ikuto shook his head, "They didn't know what it was about, but apparently she took a year off before coming back to school." He whipped out his cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number.

"Nikaidou Yuu, at your service! How may I help you today?!"

Kukai chuckled at how loud the volume was even if it wasn't on speaker. Ikuto sighed as he put the phone on speaker, "Nikaidou, I need you to look if Yamabuki Saaya was in any counseling or had any therapy last year."

Hearing the man typing away on his computer, it wasn't long before Nikaidou gave him a respond, "Yeah she was apparently in rehab to cure her drug addiction. But other than that, there's nothing else suspicious or scandalous about her."

Ikuto thought about it for a moment and then said, "Follow that lead. See if there's anything else you can uncover about what happened to her last year."

"What? But Ikuto-!" With that, Ikuto cut off the call.

Kukai gave him a look, "Why?"

Ikuto sighed as he run a hand through his hair, "There has got to be a reason why she was taken."

"You don't even know if this is the same unsub until her body is found."

"Yeah, but what if it is? If this is the same unsub, then this is the next best clue we can continue with."

The brunette man folded his arms as he contemplated a bit. After a few moments, he sighed and nodded in agreement with his friend's statement, "I guess you're right." Then looked up at Ikuto and smirked, "You could've given Nikaidou an explanation instead of being so rude before."

Shrugging it off, he put on his coat and said, "He asked me for a huge favor so he'll have to deal with it."

Raising an eyebrow, Kukai questioned what it was until Ikuto gave him an answer, "To set him up with a date with Su."

"One of the medical examiners?!" Kukai laughed as he put on his coat as well and followed Ikuto out the door, "No way!"

Smirking, Ikuto replied, "Don't tell him I told you."

 **What's up everyone?! How'd you like this new chapter? It was hard for me to figure out how to approach it because it's a new concept for me. You would think after all the years of me watching criminal shows, I'd know a thing or two about how to write a crime story. But damn, it is mind-boggling.**

 **Anyways, let me what you thought of the chapter and as always, thanks for reading and I hope you look forward to the next one!**

 **DaTenshi Yuki**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story, however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

 _Drip Drip….Drip Drip._

The redhead sitting in the middle of the room shivered in the cold and from fear as she felt her abductor standing over her.

"Yamabuki Saaya, is that all you have to say?"

The girl whimpered as she nodded her head frantically, "Please, I didn't meant for any of that to happen. You have to believe me." She cried as tears streamed down her cheeks, her blindfold wet in the process.

After a few moments of silence, she felt the presence left her and heard metal clanking sounds before feeling the presence again. "W-Wait! What're you doing?"

Not heeding her cry, her abductor moved around behind her. The girl panicked in fear, "Please, I told you everything you wanted. Somebody help!"

Instantly, she felt something sharp pricked her neck and immediately passed out.

* * *

"Utau..."

"What is it Amu?" she said as she slurped her _second_ mega deluxe bowl of ramen in a very fast pace.

Speechless and unable to convey what her thoughts she decided to just continue with her lunch instead, "Never mind."

Nadeshiko giggled, "Amu is probably amazed that you could eat all of that without gaining weight."

"That's a feature that not many girls have." Nagihiko chimed in.

Utau finished the last of her soup and called for the chef, "Mister! Another mega deluxe and an order of gyoza!"

"…."

"You're the only person in the world that I know who can eat this much. Does your brother have the same stomach as you?" Amu asked.

Utau shook her head as she dove in to her, dear Lord, third bowl of ramen.

"But I do know one other person who could keep up with my appetite; my brother's best friend. We used to do a lot of ramen battles back then. He's working in the FBI with Onii-chan. It's been a long time since we last saw each other."

Nagihiko and Nadeshiko noticed a slight tinge of pink on the blondes' cheeks. They gave each other a knowing eye and smirked. Amu noticed the twins' change in expression but chose to keep quiet; she'll know what they were up to soon.

"Speaking of your brother, we should hang out." The purple hair boy said, "I feel like we didn't really get to talk much the first time we met him."

Nadeshiko clapped her hands with glee as she said, "And you haven't seen your Onii-chan in a while. Since it's the weekend let's make use of it and have dinner together. Nagihiko's treat!"

The boy grumbled a bit but muttered a grunted, "Fine."

Utau smiled at the idea and took out her cellphone and dialed to get a hold of her blue haired brother.

"Oh and bring your brother's best friend too!" Nadeshiko immediately said as soon as she heard Ikuto yawned a, "Hello."

"What?!"

* * *

After Ikuto finished talking to Utau about dinner plans, he decided that there was no point in going back to sleep anymore and got off his bed to do his morning routine.

As he was brushing his teeth, the blue haired male noticed the terrible bags situated underneath his eyes. He gave a grunt of displeasure and proceeded to rinse his mouth so he could wash his face.

After coming out of the bathroom he poured himself a hot cup of coffee and added milk and sugar before sitting by the kitchen counter and look over the files he took home with him last night.

It has been more than over a week since Yamabuki Saaya was found. The victim was only held for about a day! He had almost doubted that it was the same unsub who took the girl. Besides the similar public figure and background, the M.O. was different: gender and the length of time the unsub holding the victim.

What's more disturbing was that she had no memory of her abductor and she was in poor conditions when the team found her.

" _Miss Saaya! Please calm-!"_

" _Ahhh! Who are you?! Stay away from me!" the girl was desperately trying to put distance from Ikuto, who tried to get her out of an abandoned factory._

 _It was a struggle but they managed to strap her body down to the medical bed._

" _Her pupils suggest some kind of drug has been injected to her and her heart rate is high! We have to get her to the hospital asap, detective!"_

 _Ikuto looked on as they put her in the ambulance and drove away._

She is the only survivor so far and yet he can't get any answer for now until she recovers. Sighing, he decided to look over the case later and just enjoy his morning coffee.

 _Ding Dong!_

Or not enjoy his coffee.

He got up off his seat and walked to the door to look at the peephole. He could see Kukai's cheeky grin before chuckling and opening the door for his brunette friend.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here? The chief is giving us the weekend before we haul our ass back to work and you're here wasting it away!"

Shaking his head in disbelief, he let Kukai in and offered him coffee.

"I got us breakfast." He said as he held up the bag of food, "I figured since it's been ages, we should play some soccer and then eat dinner with some old friends."

"Oh yeah," Ikuto said, "Utau and her friends are having dinner tonight and they invite me and you to come along."

"Yo, I'm down. Let's invite them to play some soccer too! I am fired up! And that cheeky sister of yours, I have to challenge her to another ramen battle again!" he said with a fire in his eyes.

Ikuto chuckled as he dialed the number to call his sister about the plan.

* * *

"I won again, Souma-kun!" Amu yelled as she put her hands on her hips and looked at the brunette panting hard as he laid his weight on his knees.

"Amu! You rock!" Utau chanted.

Nagihiko whistled while Nadeshiko said an, "Oh my".

"Damn," Kukai panted, "I must be getting old."

"Dammit Kukai! We're only 28! We're not even hitting 30 yet!" Ikuto yelled across the field.

Kukai stood up and crack his back before turning to Ikuto, "You play with her then!"

"I'm tired too Souma so let's take a break."

The brunette man nodded his head in agreement and they walked to bench where the rest of the crew was sitting.

"Your reflex was so sharp. Where'd you learn to play soccer?" Kukai asked.

"It's not that crazy. I learned a few moves from Nagihiko. He's the one who taught me how to play a lot of different types of sports. You should play him."

Kukai laughed, "If I can't beat you there's no way I can beat your master."

The pinkette chuckled in response, "You never know until you try." They both laugh and talked a bit more as they made it back to the bench.

Ikuto handed Kukai a bottle of water while Nagihiko gave one to Amu. "Wow Amu, those were some sweet moves. I guess you finally made use of what I taught you, huh?"

The pinkette rolled her eyes, "I can't beat you yet. I still haven't beat you in any of the sports you taught me."

Winking back at his friend, he said, "You'll get there."

Amu laughed and chug another gulp of water before looking over at Utau who was strangely quiet. Scrutinizing her face, the blonde seemed to look down for some reason, "Utau?"

When she didn't get a response, she waved a hand over Utau, who finally blinked and realized she had been in a trance, "Utau, you alright?"

The blonde smiled a bit and nodded her head, "Sorry Amu, I'm just hungry."

She suddenly felt Kukai's hand ruffling up her hair, "I'm starving! Let's get dinner now!" Kukai said.

The pinkette noticed Utau's instantly smiled upon Kukai's gesture. She smirked, though nobody else noticed.

Except Ikuto.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story, however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

"Thank you for your patronage and do please come again." The hostess said as she escort a group of 6 out the restaurant.

Kukai pat his stomach as he let out a burp, "That was the best steak I've ever had!" He let out another burp to emphasize his point

"Kukai, stop doing that! It's disturbing." Utau slapped the brunette male as she scolded him.

"What do you mean? I'm just showing my appreciation for the chef."

"The chef isn't here so what's the point." Ikuto chimed in.

Nadeshiko giggled, "I'll be sure to let Nick-san know that you loved his cooking."

Kukai's eyes widened, "Eh? You know the chef here?"

Nagihiko nodded his head, "Our family owns a portion of the restaurant. We're their investors."

"How come I've never heard of this before?" Utau asked, "Come to think of it, what do your family do anyways?"

"Nothing too crazy, my family owns a dance and music company called Easter."

"WHAT?!" Utau yelled in shocked surprise, "EASTER?! AS IN THE SUPER FAMOUS COMPANY KNOWN TO HAVE A ONE HUNDRED PERCENT SUCCESS RATE IF YOU GET A CONTRACT WITH THEM, _THAT_ EASTER?!"

"Utau," Ikuto chuckled, "Calm down."

Nadeshiko giggled, "Yes," smiling at Utau she continued, "I was going to asked you if you would like to get an exclusive contract with our company after you graduate. Amu testified for your talent. I trust her judgment."

The blonde girl squealed with an excitement in which Ikuto have never seen. "YES YES YES!" She turned to her brother, "Onii-chan, isn't it great?! My dreams are going to come true!"

Ikuto gave his little sister a loving smile. He has never seen her this happy in a long time.

Not since the accident.

"Alright guys, we can talk about this another time, " Amu giggled, "But right now we should head home, it's getting late."

"Ah! Onii-chan, you should drive Amu home since it's on the way." Utau explained, "Nagi, Nadeshiko and I live in the opposite direction."

"I'll drive Utau home, Ikuto." At that statement, Ikuto could see a slight pinkness on Utau's face but before he could say anything about it, he heard Amu's voice.

"Oh great, I'm stuck with you?" Ikuto looked over at Amu. Her smirk gave away the serious tone of her voice.

The blue haired male smirked, "Hey, you can walk back home if you want to, you know."

"Not a chance. It takes at least an hour to get home by subway " the pinkette giggled as she walked to her friends and Utau and hugged them good night before they part ways with Utau talking about her future career with the Fujisaki twins and Kukai tailing behind them.

"Shall we go?" Ikuto said in a British accent. Amu nodded.

As they make their way to his car, Ikuto decided to ask the pinkette a couple of questions.

"Amu, what's your surname? I don't think Utau ever mentioned it and you never told me upon the first time we've met."

"Why Ikuto? Interested in me?" Amu gave the blue haired man a cheeky grin as she said, "You're too old for me."

Ikuto grunted at the old comment, "I'm only 26."

"You're six years older than me, an old man in my book." At that point, Amu turned and faced Ikuto, "Speaking of books, actually can I ask for a favor?"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow as he smirked, "What kind of favor?"

Realizing the hint, the pinkette blushed smacked his shoulder, "Not that, you pervert!"

"What is it then? he asked as he rubbed the part where she smacked. The girl was not pulling her punches.

"I saw some violin books when Utau invited us to your place. She told me you used to play the violin."

"What about it?"

"Can you teach me how to play the violin?"

Ikuto rubbed the back of his neck. It's been a while since he touched it. The memories that come with it were not only joyful but also painful for him.

The pinkette sensed his hesitations, "If you can't, that's fine. I'll just take some outside classes to learn it."

He didn't know why but the next thing he knew, he said, "I'll teach you."

* * *

Slapping the file down, Ikuto tilt back his seat as he sighed in frustration. Lab results came out clean from the last male victim and the only surviving victim.

How the hell could that be? Yamabuki Saaya was clearly injected with some type of drug. What kind of drug goes away that quickly in her system and able to induce memory loss?

He let out another huge sigh before his phone rang. He sat upright when he saw the name: Nikaidou.

"Please tell me you found something."

"Thanks for asking how I'm doing Ikuto. I'm great actually and where's my date with Suu?"

Ikuto chuckled as he shook his head, "Don't worry, it will happen within due time. But you, on the other hand, can't keep vital information from me. It's obstruction of justice."

He could literally hear the orange haired man rolled his eyes, if that was even possible, "You're right about Yamabuki Saaya, by the way. She was in counseling for drug addictions and had therapy."

"Did anything happen to her that caused her to want to go sober?"

"Now _this_ is where it gets interesting. She has a sealed file. Whatever happened to her must, this sealed file has all the answer."

"And I'm going to get that answer right now. Thanks Nikaidou."

* * *

"Ayame! What do you think of this dress?" The dark haired girl asked her friend as she twisted and turned her body in the mirror to get a good look.

"I'm pretty sure your date doesn't care what you wear. You look pretty in anything, baby girl." Her friend said, "Are you sure you can go out though, Kanoko? I thought your old man ground you or something. You want those paparazzi to stay out of your business after what you pulled."

The girl rolled her eyes, "That's the whole reason why I'm going on a trip! So the whole fiasco will die down by the time I'm back."

"Yeah yeah, call me and give me an update on your love life."

The girl winked to herself in the mirror.

* * *

"Damn it!" Ikuto grunted as he slammed his car wheels. He leaned back on his car seat as he rubbed his eyes and thought about the conversation that occurred.

" _No matter what you say, Tsukiyomi-san. I will not tell you anything."_

" _Please reconsider Yamabuki-san. Whatever you tell me will be a clue to finding this killer." Ikuto begged as he tried to get the multimillionaire man divulge information about his daughter._

" _It doesn't matter if I tell you or not. That psychotic killer won't be after my daughter again!"_

" _You don't know that Yamabuki-san!"_

" _Yes! I do!" the man shouted, "If that psycho wanted my daughter de-!" he took a deep breath before continuing, "I've seen the news. All of those victims were beheaded. My daughter is alive because that killer didn't think she was worth killing."_

 _Ikuto couldn't refute his argument as he stood there listening, "But other victims won't be so lucky. Your daughter must've done something to make the killer change his mind. We need to know why."_

 _The man stood tall and had a stern gaze, "I don't care. All I care is my daughter and she's alive. I will not say anything more to you anymore Tsukiyomi-san. Escort him out!"_

Ikuto clenched his hands. He should've expected this type of behavior. The only thing these types of people are good at is protecting their money and reputation. He could already tell that whatever Yamabuki Saaya did, his father didn't want it leaked out.

Then all the more reason for him to find out what that is.

* * *

Her shivering body was what woke her up. The cold concrete ground scrapped against her knees as she moved to see where she was.

But she couldn't. She felt metal chains bound behind her hands and legs and a blindfold over her eyes. The metal chains rattled as she moved.

Where was she?

"Help! Somebody help me!"

Suddenly she heard the door opened and footsteps coming near her. The footsteps stopped and she heard the voice that she knew was her date for the month.

"Hey Kanoko."

"You-!Wh-Where am I?"

There was a pregnant silence before the voice said, "Your new home."


End file.
